In This Strange Place We're At
by Adapse
Summary: This was NOT what Trafalgar Law had in mind when he decided to make an alliance with the Strawhats. Stuck in a strange world with only a talking reindeer for company, Law tries to find a way back to Punk Hazard, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've been in a One Piece craze of late. So I'm going to try my hand at writing some One Piece stories...and yes, I've deleted Second Chance and In His Shoes, as I'm pretty stuck on them and will probably not be updating them any time soon. They already have not been updated in over two years, anyway. Story is not beta'd. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure how they work anyway, so please excuse any spelling errors and/or grammar mistakes, my English isn't the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor Harry Potter. I will hopefully own a figurine of Trafalgar Law soon, though.

* * *

The Strawhats, Law decided, were the epitome of 'luck'. He had thought that the crew had extraordinary luck in just about every endeavor they did, but it seemed that they had acquired that 'luck' by making others 'unlucky'. Like some kind of luck-vortex that sucked the luck out of everyone they met. Like him, for instance.

At the moment, he was far from being in his best mood. Quite the opposite, in fact. When Luffy had suddenly decided to launch a goddamned _ship_ at Caesar's base in his usual recklessness with complete disregard to their earlier agreement of going after the scientist _stealthily_, he barely had enough time to activate his Room and get out of the way. Unfortunately, because he did not have time to carefully choose what to switch places with, he had switched with the first thing that appeared within his Room senses, and ended up inside the base. In a lab. Crammed full of dangerous-looking containers of fragile glass, filled with bubbling liquids. That promptly shattered when Chopper, hanging from his nodachi, had swung about in their momentum of avoiding a giant ship from flattening them.

They had expected an explosion of sorts. Or something equally disastrous to happen. And for a moment, it seemed that the liquids that had splashed over the two of them had no effect aside from a mild tingling, and he was just about to clean it off himself when he felt something yanking him backwards. What happened next was confusion, and he could not see anything but blurred colors, all twisting and frothing and warping into one another, too fast to decipher. _Poison_, he had thought, while Chopper yelled something intelligible from behind him, still attached to his sword.

Then the spinning stopped, it took several moments for him to gather his bearings. Somewhere along the way, he had ended up with his hands and knees on the ground, his sword beside him, and Chopper face-down in a pile of snow making muffled sounds. Looking around, he saw snow everywhere, the landscape entirely white. What was strange, though, was that it wasn't snowing. The freezing side of Punk Hazard was nearly _always_ snowing, switching weathers between blizzards and snowstorms and hail. There was also many trees nearby, that didn't appear dead, forming a dense forest.

Grabbing his sword, he stood up, brushing the snow off himself. He had to get back to Caesar's base. He had no idea how much time exactly had passed in between the moments during his disorientation, and whether or not the time gap would have caused some other complications to his plan, but perhaps it was still doable. It had been in the afternoon when he had arrived at the base, and it appeared to be early evening right now. Either way, he had to at least find out where he had ended up.

"Where are we?" Chopper piped up, peering around from his bag.

Ignoring the question, Law picked a direction and began walking, away from the forest. Caesar's base was located near a mountain, he recalled, with a lake nearby. In the far distance he could make out what looked like a large body of frozen water. If he went around the lake, he might be able to figure out which direction to go from there.

The next hour was spent walking through the snow. As they neared the lake, however, it appeared that it wasn't the same lake that he knew. He was pretty sure that nowhere near the lake near Caesar's base was there a castle. A _giant_ castle, for that matter.

"Oooh, a castle!" Chopper was saying excitedly. "We can ask for directions there! If they're all the Master's men then they should know you, right? I'll just hide inside the bag while you ask."

Law wasn't quite as optimistic, but he walked towards the castle all the same. If all else fails, he could always dismember the occupants and mangle them up until one of them talked, he was pretty good at that.

By the time they were near the castle enough to see its front gates, the sky had darkened to a dull red, exposing an eclipse of a sun near the horizon. Law was pretty sure that they were no longer on Punk Hazard by that point; the sun was _never_ seen on Punk Hazard since the Incident. It was always storm clouds that constantly flashed with lightning. Chopper snuggled inside the bag and closed the opening, leaving a small sliver with his hat and antlers exposed, but otherwise completely hidden. Law went up to the front door and knocked.

A few moments passed in silence, before the door opened a crack, and the face of one ugly, wrinkly, and balding old man appeared. Near his heels, a dusty cat meowed.

"Who the hell are you?" The man spat, a sneer on his face.

"It appears that I am a bit lost. Would you mind telling me the name of this place?" He asked, keeping his voice leveled.

"Wha?" The man frowned, creating more wrinkles on his aged face, and bared his teeth. "You're at Hogwarts, dimwit. Or did you forget your own school?" He said nastily, squinting up at Law. "Come to think of it, I don't recognize you…"

At the end of his already thin patience, Law raised a hand to the man's chest. "_Counter Shock._"

The man managed an 'oof' before flying backwards down an empty corridor, disappearing from view, but he could hear the dull sound of something heavy hitting a wall before it was silent once more.

"What did you do?" Chopper popped his head back out from inside the bag. "I heard something…"

"Got rid of a pest." Law said shortly, opening the door wider and walking inside. It was a warmer inside the castle, but not by much. He could hear sounds of chatter coming from somewhere deeper within the building, and walked towards it. The sounds became louder as they reached a door. Pushing it open, a large room appeared before him, with four long tables stretching down the length of it, and a high table at the end. The tables were seated with many children, their ages varying from early tens to mid-teens. The end table seated a row of adults. They were all wearing what appeared to be robes, and many were also wearing strange, pointed hats.

…And were those candles _floating _in mid-air?

"Wah…so many children! Are they all children kidnapped by the Master?" Chopper said, eyes wide. Due to the angle he was at, he could not see the end table, and thus missed the adults completely.

"…I do not think we are on Punk Hazard anymore." Law muttered, walking down the length of the room and completely ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the sides by the children.

"But…then where are we?" Chopper was trying to crane his head around him, but only managed in making the bag swing from side to side a little on the end of the rope.

"Someplace called Hogwarts." He stopped near the end table about five feet away from the adults, several of whom had stood up and had pulled out what appeared to be sticks from the inside of their clothes.

"Who are you and what is your business here at Hogwarts?" A severe-looking middle-aged woman with her hair in a bun demanded. Law noticed that she was clutching her stick tightly. Was this place a land where its residents worshipped pieces of wood? There are a lot of strange places in the New World after all…

"I'm lost. Would you know the nearest route to the ocean, and where I might find a ship headed for Calibri island? …Or just a ship in general." He asked. Calibri being the nearest island to Punk Hazard that was identifiable by a log pose. He received a row of blank faces.

"Calibri island? I have never heard of such a place." The woman frowned.

"…The way to the Grand Line, then?"

The expressions on their faces told him that they had no idea what he was talking about. Either these people were living in extreme seclusion, or…he had somehow ended up in a completely different world. He could feel the beginning of a headache.

"Perhaps we better take this conversation somewhere more private, Mr…?" An elderly man, sporting a long white beard and wearing robes of the most awful color combination Law had ever seen and a matching hat said, giving a grandfatherly smile at him while his eyes twinkled. The Shichibukai had to resist the urge to rip the eyes, or preferably the entire face that may or may not extend to the entirety of the person's existence, out.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Ah, Mr. Law. If you would follow me…" The old man said, walking towards a side door in the room and turning back to look at him expectantly. He followed through and the door closed behind him with a snap, shutting out the majority of the light and the stares of probably a hundred or so children.

For a while they walked in silence. Then the old man had begun humming an annoying tune, and his fingers, which were clasped together behind his back, began drumming along with the beats. The corner of Law's left eye twitched. Already he could hear the tune playing itself in his head, over and over like a broken den den mushi that wouldn't stop. He had a feeling the tune would not unstuck itself from his head for some time. Worse still, he could hear Chopper humming along with the old man from behind him.

When they reached a statue of a gargoyle, the old man stopped and said, "Cauldron cakes." And suddenly, the gargoyle moved, jumping to the side and revealing a moving staircase. Law blinked, eyeing the gargoyle and the moving contraption warily for a moment before stepping onto it, where the old man had already disappeared somewhere above. At the top of the staircase, there was a room with the door open, and he could see the old man seating himself behind a cluttered desk. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and a short flight of stairs leading up behind the desk up to a small platform where a large window overseeing the forest outside could be seen. A merry fire was crackling in the fireplace behind the chair where the old man was seated at.

"Come, Mr. Law, have a seat." The man said cheerily, waving a hand at the chair in front of the desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered.

Law sat down, making sure Chopper hung behind the back of the seat so as to avoid squishing him behind his back. "No." He could feel the reindeer shifting around from inside the bag behind him, probably trying to climb up and see what was happening.

The man popped the piece of candy into his own mouth. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, Hogwarts. Where might you be from?"

"…North Blue."

The man named Dumbledore hmm'd to himself, as though thinking it over. "I have not heard of such a place either, nor this 'Grand Line' and 'Calibri island' you mentioned back in the Great Hall. I can't quite place your accent either. French, perhaps?"

"I do not know what 'French' is." Law snapped, feeling his patience dwindling once again. Too much time had already passed since the Accident, and the longer he remain away from Punk Hazard, the more problems could arise, problems that he could not afford to have happening if he wanted to take down the Yonko as he had planned. "Just tell me the nearest route to the sea and I will find my way from there."

"Ah, patience, my boy, I do believe that something very interesting has occurred." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling and a smile on his elderly face.

Law felt his eye twitching once more, his temper wearing thin. "I do not have the _time_ for this. _What_ interesting thing?"

"Well, you see, I do believe that you may not be of this world. There are some theories…" The man trailed off, waving a hand in the air, "…judging from your actions so far, it had not been intentional."

"You mean we're in a completely different world? Like the New World? Or 'different world' as in 'off this planet' world?" Chopper said, having climbed up along the length of the rope attached to the nodachi Law carried and popped his head over the edge of the back of the chair, his hooves holding on. His injuries seemed to have healed enough for him to move around once more.

"The latter. And who might you be…?" Dumbledore gazed curiously at the furry reindeer. While there were many magical creatures of this world that could speak, he had never seen a talking reindeer before.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper piped, climbing up further onto the chair, only to lose his balance and topple forwards, landing onto the lap of a stony-faced Law. Appearing completely oblivious to the Shichibukai's expression and the growing amount of killing intent radiating from him, Chopper repositioned himself and sat down comfortably on the fuzzy black coat Law wore. "So is there a way for us to get back? Our friends are still back on Punk Hazard waiting for us, and I've got many children to cure!"

"There are theories and stories that mention of portals and other accidents that may cause this involuntary leap between worlds, but if you can tell me what had happened that landed you here perhaps we will be able to work out something more specific." The headmaster said kindly.

"Oh, well, Luffy threw a ship at us, so to dodge it Trafalgar used his-"

"There was a laboratory. Glass shattered. The contents coated us, and we appeared here shortly afterward." Law cut off the reindeer's sentence and gave the abridged version. He did not trust the twinkling old man with the horrible fashion sense before him, and until he can ascertain how this world functioned, he did not want to expose too much information about his powers. "We landed somewhere near the forest nearby, and walked here."

"Hmm…do you know what the contents in those glasses were? A great many potions can have interesting effects when mixed together."

"No."

The headmaster was silent for a few moments, his head lowered and a hand at his chin, in deep thought. Law was contemplating shoving Chopper off his lap when the door behind him burst open, causing him to be on his feet in a flash, sword ready to be unsheathed, and the Strawhat's ship doctor tumbling onto the floor with a yelp.

"Albus!" A short man wheezed from the doorway, appearing to have ran to the office. "Albus! A couple of students found Argus Filch down the corridor near the Hufflepuff common room…dead!"

Dumbledore was up onto his feet immediately, drawing out a stick. "How?" He thundered, a powerful aura suddenly radiating from his body in contrast to his age. Law stepped back several steps in alarm.

"I don't know…he appeared to have died from a Blasting Hex, but the wounds on his chest showed signs as though he had been struck by lightning…"

'_Oh._' Law thought. This was going to complicate things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** …I can't get this tune out of my head. It's my happy song for the moment. Listening to it while typing or doing other things lifts my mood and somehow gives me inspiration. Watching Law run on a treadmill in his underwear is an added bonus.  
www. youtube watch?v=PbAGsO0wgMw&feature=BFa&list=PL1043A2E5C528A41B

**Random Trivia: **The 'Calibri' from 'Calibri island' mentioned in the last chapter is the default font I get when I open Word or a new letter in Outlook Express while using the office computer. Since I have no idea what the islands nearest to Punk Hazard are called, I just took that and ran with it. :P

**Random Trivia 2:** The color of Dumbledore's robes and hat is greenish-brown, patterned with flickering stars switching between the colors neon orange and urple.  
Greenish-brown as in this kind of shade, if you're wondering: www. marlin. ac. uk/ shore_thing/ images/ oyster%

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter. And okay, so maybe I won't be getting that figurine any time soon…apparently it was fan-made, and thus not for sale. Godsdamnit.

* * *

"Just what did you do back there at the gates?" Chopper yelled as Law ran down the empty corridor, the reindeer tucked under an arm. Behind him, shouts and curses could be heard and jets of variously colored lights shot past them.

"Like I said before, I had simply removed a pest!" Law snapped as he rounded a corner, his shoes momentarily skidding across the smooth stone tiles of the floor, and continued running. Whatever that Dumbledore was, he was dangerous. A sudden burst of the aura around him had sent Law flying backwards into a bookcase with tremendous force, knocking the breath out of him. He had feigned unconsciousness, and used the moment when the old man was walking towards him with the stick aimed at him to expand a small Room before switching places with a stack of books beside the desk, just barely managing to dodge a bolt of light from the stick. He had no intention of finding out what the light would've done had it struck him. He then grabbed a shocked Chopper before making a quick slash at the short man at the door with his sword, who yelped and leapt to the side, clearing the doorway, and ran the hell out of the office.

Several startled students had to dive out of the way as Law barreled down the hall, not really caring where he was running, as long as he was getting away from Dumbledore. Soon he had shaken off the pursuers, having Room'd a few times and switching with objects from different floors where the headmaster would have to take some time to find them, and was now leaning against an open window beside a stairway, catching his breath. Judging from the view, he had managed to find his way up one of the castle's towers.

A booming voice suddenly resonated within the castle, causing Chopper to jump.

"**All students are to immediately return to your common rooms. Prefects, make sure that all students have returned, and maintain order. Do NOT leave your dormitory."**

As the voice faded, Law could hear his ears ringing. "…What a monster." He muttered, rubbing his abused ears. His back also ached badly from where it had hit the bookshelf and then the wall behind it. Beside him, Chopper was also nursing his sore ears, having a keener sense of hearing than the human.

A clatter from the staircase alerted the two, and they turned to see a young, teenage girl carrying a giant book bag halting mid-way on the stairs, staring at them with an expression of surprise and alarm on her face. She appeared to be one of the students inside the castle, heeding the earlier announcement and was making her way down. "You…I saw you back in the Great Hall! Who are you? That announcement earlier…did that have something to do with you? You don't look like a Death Eater…and Professor Dumbledore did let you follow after him outside…but then why else would he make an announcement like that?" The string of words flew from her mouth without her pausing to catch her breath even once, the second half almost as though she were talking to herself.

"Trafalgar Law. Yes. And no, I am not a Death Eater." Not that he had any idea what a Death Eater was.

The girl frowned, not expecting the strange man to actually answer her questions, nor the blunt way he responded. Then she noticed the small creature peering out from behind his shoulders nervously. "_What_ is _that?_" She was clutching the rails on the stairs tightly with one hand while the other had disappeared into the book bag of hers, her eyes staring suspiciously at the two.

"Reindeer. And if you pull that stick out and start shooting lights at me, I'll kill you."

The color drained from her face and she eyed the sheathed sword held loosely in Law's grip warily. "What do you want from us? Why are you here?" She demanded, while edging one of her foot onto the step behind her, her pose tense.

"Directions and a way to leave this place. We got here by accident." Law leaned back against the ledge of the window, deeming the girl as low-threat, for now. "If you know of a way to travel between worlds, I would be happy to know."

"Worlds? What kind of worlds?" The girl frowned again. "I mean, there are theories, but…"

"So I've heard." Law said drily. "Happen to have any _theories_ that are available for actual practice?"

"…The Veil…" She whispered, eyes glazing over for a moment, before she shook herself, eyes narrowing at the pair before her. "How do I know you're telling the truth? That you're not looking to harm us?"

"If I wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be standing there talking."

"Please, we really need to get back to Punk Hazard, there's no telling how those kids will manage if left in their current state!" Chopper also spoke up from his perch on Law's shoulder, while at the same time nudging the human to make him stop intimidating the girl, causing his hat to tip forwards and covering his eyes, to the Shichibukai's annoyance. He pushed his hat back up and glared at the reindeer, who, again, appeared completely oblivious to his darkening mood.

The girl's eyes flicked back and forth between them, unsure. Chopper was about to open his mouth to persuade her more when a hand abruptly clamped down on top of him as Law ducked, three jets of light flying over his head and out the window.

"Damn, that didn't take them long…" Law growled as he then leapt out of the way when more of the lights followed. He had thought it would take them longer to locate him in a castle as large as this. "Room!"

The bluish dome expanded and enveloped the area and all the occupants within range. The old man appeared to have gathered reinforcements, with both the short man from earlier, the severe-looking woman from the Great Hall, and a man that had oily-looking hair hanging over his face with a hooked nose. The men all had their sticks trained on him and Chopper, while the woman waved hers around in a semi-circular motion while muttering something under her breath and then jabbed it towards a suit of armor standing near the wall. The suit of armor clanged to life and drew its sword before charging towards him.

"As much as I'd like to cut you all up and examine these curious powers of yours…" He said, easily slicing the armor into three pieces with a few flicks of his sword, and then with a horizontal slash, severed all four adult's torsos from their waist with Shambles as the girl screamed in horror, all the while maneuvering himself towards her subtly, "…It's time for us to take our leave."

He leapt onto the stairs and grabbed the girl around the waist with his left arm while she was still frozen in shock, just as a jet of orange-red light flew from the end of the greasy-haired man's stick, who had propped himself upright despite the lower half of his body and half of his left arm lying several yards away, a vicious snarl on his face. The light struck the wall near the window where Law had been a moment ago, and the ensuing explosion knocked everyone backwards, with the girl lying on top of him, stunned, and Chopper's hooves yanking on his ears from the back of his head while the reindeer screamed into them. The adults along with their various body parts had also skidded back several yards down the corridor, and he saw the stern woman throw the greasy-haired man a dirty look.

Law scrambled onto his feet, gritting his teeth and ignoring the growing pain on his back, keeping his grip on the girl who was trying to gather her bearings. Ignoring the ringing in his ears while the Strawhat's doctor continued to scream into them, he jumped out the hole in the wall out the castle, deactivating his Room at the same time. Now the girl's screams joined Chopper's, whose volume had doubled, and Law briefly considered removing both their vocal cords for the sake of his sanity as they free-fell, eyes scanning the area for a suitable object…right…there!

Quickly, he used his mouth to bite down on his sword in order to free his right hand, opening a new Room that expanded downwards to the castle grounds, and, at the last moment, switched places with a tree from the row of trees decorating the length of the paved stone grounds below. He and his two baggage appeared from the hole where the tree previously stood, while the unfortunate plant thumped down hard into the stone in place of them, scattering leaves and broken branches everywhere.

"Will the two of you shut up!" He yelled as he got up and continued to move, at a slower pace than a run, but still as quickly as he could without overexerting himself. The girl gave one last little shriek and fell silent, trembling, while Chopper was saying, "We almost died, we almost died, we almost died…" over and over. Still into his ears. Fortunately his hearing was still rather numbed at the moment from the previous screaming, so he ignored the reindeer's babbling and made his way towards the forest, where he intended to hide and figure out the next course of his actions and get some answers out from the frightened girl clutched under his arm.

When they reached the edge of the forest and Law made to move further inside, the girl suddenly spoke up, her voice small but steady. "We shouldn't go into the Forbidden Forest, there are all sorts of dangerous creatures inside."

"More dangerous than the four back inside the castle?" Law muttered, not slowing his pace.

At his words, the girl drew a great shaky breath and sniffled. "I can't believe you killed them." She whispered and her voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.

"I haven't _killed_ anyone. Aside from that Arcus Filth man. In case you haven't noticed, they most certainly were not dead when one of them decided to blast a hole into the wall with just the upper half of his body."

"You cut them in half! And it's Argus Filch."

"They'll be fine after they reattach themselves. Shambles does not kill."

"But-"

"Trafalgar's right," Chopper said, having calmed down by then, "That's what he did to the samurai back on Punk Hazard, his body was all cut up into pieces but he's still alive and well…er, as well as a person who is still missing his upper torso could be, anyway. Besides, there hadn't been any blood coming out from them, right?"

The girl gaped at them, falling silent. Chopper then rounded on Law. "Trafalgar, did you really kill that man back at the door?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was rude." A pause. "And he had bad hygiene."

Chopper stared. "Bad…hygiene?"

"His face looked as though it had not been washed in over a month. His hair was coated in mud and grime. There are multiple stains all over his clothes, old and new. And the state of his fingernails is simply inexcusable. I will not even begin with the topic of that atrocious stench coming from his mouth…" His voice trailed off when he noticed the strange expression on the reindeer's face. "…What?"

"…Trafalgar, are you mysophobic?" Chopper asked seriously.

Law froze in mid-step. "No!"

"Well, you seem to have picked up quite an amount of details on the man's state of hygiene considering how dark it was at the time and you've only been talking to him for-"

"I am not mysophobic!" He snapped and stalked on, refusing to engage himself in any more conversation with the caribou. As a doctor, he dealt with bloody wounds all the time! Not to mention how often he himself was coated in the substance whenever a blood vessel or two was popped. If that wasn't messy, he didn't know what was. He was most certainly _not _a mysophobe.

Chopper was still giving him that 'look' that said, 'Reeeeally…?' when they arrived at a clearing where the stars could be seen up in the night sky. Silently fuming, Law dropped the girl unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Ow! You're rude, you know that?" The girl glared, rubbing her side where she had landed on and clutching her book bag tightly.

Law ignored her. _"Room. Scan."_

"What- Hey!" She exclaimed, scrambling onto her feet when she saw her wand suddenly appear in the man's hand, "Give me my wand back!"

The pirate twirled the piece of wood between his fingers. "So these sticks are called wands, hm? You people use them to fire lights at others?"

She scowled, but appeared to be too wary of him to attempt snatching her wand back. "Yes, and those were spells, not lights."

"How?" He asked.

"What?"

"How do you fire spells with a wand? The people back in the castle appeared to be casting them after saying something."

She appeared nonplussed for a moment. "…You really are from another world, aren't you?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Miss."

"And you won't let me go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Information. I require information. Also, you mentioned a 'Veil' earlier when I asked you about travelling between worlds." She was also a convenient hostage, if the old man and his troupe of angry light- no, spell-shooting followers should manage to find them again.

"What makes you think I'll be able to help you? Or help you at all?" She glared, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Because I can make your life very unpleasant if you refuse." Law deadpanned.

"Trafalgar!" Chopper nudged an elbow against Law's cheek. "Stop antagonizing her!" He turned to the girl, whose eyes were once again flickering between them, as though wondering how the two ended up together. "Miss, sorry about that, this guy here really isn't known for his, er, hospitality."

"You don't say…"

"Anyway, I'm Tony Tony Chopper, and this here is Trafalgar Law. We're both doctors of our crew." The reindeer introduced himself and Law, whose hat currently obscured most of his expression aside from the mouth that was set in a frown. "We got separated from our crew and somehow appeared here, and we really need to get back to Punk Hazard before it's too late! So would you please help us? You look like you're smart, so you can help us, right?"

She looked at the two again, and couldn't imagine anyone appearing any less like doctors than the two before her did. The man was carrying a giant _sword, _and she could see what looked like tattoos on the back of both his hands, as well as the gold earrings and the frightening aura he gave off. Not to mention how he had fought earlier back in the castle. What kind of a doctor would know and be able to fight like that? And the other one was a hat-wearing _reindeer_, and a talking one at that, for Merlin's sake!

Tony Tony Chopper did appear to be very earnest, however, and could even be called 'cute' if she dare admitted to herself. But the other man…

"If I help you, will you let me go?"

"Of course! Er, I mean…you _will_ let her go afterward, won't you, Trafalgar?" The reindeer poked Law.

"She will be free to do as she pleases when we return to Punk Hazard." His voice was level, but she could see him gritting his teeth when Chopper poked him in the cheek again.

She considered her options. On one hand, she could refuse to help them, as this Trafalgar man was obviously dangerous and cared little of the lives of others, and she hardly wanted to assist what could be a deranged psychopathic criminal. But on the other hand, if she refused, she had no doubt that he would be able to make true on his words of making her life 'unpleasant'. No one knew where they were right now, and even if they followed their footsteps to the forest, the forest grounds were devoid of snow and would make tracking harder, considering how far they had traveled into it. There would be no one to help her. She would have to comply, for now, if only for her own safety.

"…Fine, I'll help you. But," she firmly said, when Chopper let out a whoop, "you have to promise _not_ to harm me."

"You will not be harmed as long as you cooperate." Law said, "We will rest here for tonight." He lifted Chopper off his shoulders and set him down onto the ground before moving to a tree, presumably to settle down against it.

"What? Here? But…the forest isn't safe!" She sputtered. The man might be able to fend off whatever creatures that dwell within the forest with that sword of his, but to spend the entire night?

"Why isn't the forest safe?" Chopper asked curiously. "I mean, I kind of gathered that from the name, but…"

"There are a lot of dangerous creatures living in the forest, acromantulas, wild werewolves, the centaurs if you anger them…"

"Centaurs?" Chopper glanced at Law. "They actually exist? I thought the ones that did were only because of Trafalgar's-"

"Nothing will harm us, as long as I am awake." Law spoke with a note of finality, having seated himself against the roots of a giant tree, cradling his sword in an arm with his head lowered, face half buried behind the coat collar. "I will keep watch for the night. The two of you better get some rest now."

He doubted he would be able to sleep, anyway. Dumbledore's tune was playing.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoaaa...what's this new thing added to the top of all the stories? Neat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Since everyone's been doing this, and because I myself would be rather pissed if some of my favorite stories or my own works were to get deleted, here's a link to a petition to stop FanFictionN from deleting stories because they're too lazy to bother sending a warning to the author and give them a couple of days to edit their stories before bringing down the delete-hammer. You can read up more information on the FFN deleting-spree through the link.  
www. change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

**Eviline:** Trafalgar and Chopper arrived at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's sixth year, somewhere after Christmas break. Harry would still be taking his special lessons with Dumbledore and whatnot after the professors piece themselves back together, but Trafalgar, Chopper, and Hermione won't be there. And since the story's focused on the three of them and not what's happening back at Hogwarts…I suppose it's very very borderline canon, tiptoeing into not-canon territory.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. =)

* * *

Dawn came, and Law deactivated his Room. Nothing had bothered them for the whole night, though he recalled sensing something large and covered in fur crawl by near the edges of his Room at one point. Still seated against the trunk of his tree, he looked over to where Chopper and the girl, whom the reindeer had managed to get the name out of before they fell asleep last night, were resting. Hermione Granger was slumped against a nearby tree, holding Chopper against her chest for warmth, while the latter slept like a dead rock. She had kept unconsciously shifting around uncomfortably throughout the night, and would probably wake up with a very stiff neck and a sore back later, he observed.

Speaking of backs, his was still bothering him. He'd done a diagnoses on himself while the other two slept, but could detect nothing aside from a mass of large bruises. He expected that he would not be walking comfortably for at least a week. '_Could have been worse._' He thought, gingerly testing the area by shifting his shoulders slowly. '_At least it hadn't been when the Yonko had slammed-_'

A soft groan halted his thoughts, and Law's eyes flicked over to Granger and Chopper. The girl appeared to have awoken, but was still disoriented and didn't appear to remember where she was, a hand going through her messy curled locks and mumbling about someone named 'Crookshanks', her other hand pressed on top of the slumbering reindeer as though about to shove him off. Then she froze.

Law couldn't help it. An amused grin found its way onto his face when the girl snapped her head up at him, eyes wide, only to cringe and immediately lower her head back down, now clutching the back of her neck with both hands and letting out a pained moan. "Ugh…"

"Slept badly, Miss Granger?" He drawled.

She lifted her head up to face him, though slower this time, scowling. "I've been kidnapped, nearly frozen to death in a forest full of dangerous creatures, and am starving. How do you _think_ I slept?"

Law stood, ignoring his back's protests, and strode over to her, where she shrank back, thinking she had angered him. Instead of whatever menacing images she'd probably been thinking about him doing to her, he used the tip of his sheathed sword to knock Chopper off his perch on the girl's stomach. The reindeer fell off with a yelp and woke up, whirling his head around wildly. "Huh? What? What's happening?"

"I'm going to look for food. You watch over her and light a fire." He ordered, without waiting for him to wake up fully, and turned around, going towards the direction he'd felt the large creature from the night before pass by. "I trust you know how to be _discreet._" Inwardly, he decided that if he came back to a festive bonfire, he'd risk the Strawhats' wrath and have reindeer meat for breakfast.

The trek through the forest looking for food was quiet. There were the occasional sounds of birds chirping, but no signs of anything edible. Either the creatures living in the forest were scarce, or they were avoiding him. Though there's also the possibility that they were simply nocturnal.

With that last thought, Law decided to open a Room again, smaller than before, even though it was slightly draining him due to the amount of time he had spent maintaining it for the entire night. Immediately he sensed several creatures; one Luffy-sized, one Doflamingo-sized, and a pack of Bartholomew Kuma-sized creatures. They were all located in a different direction. However, all of them began moving after a short pause after the Room enveloped them. He went after the nearest one; the Doflamingo-sized one to his left.

The creature was fast, though Law managed to catch a glimpse of it right before it escaped the range of his Room. It was a horse; a large, pure-white horse with golden hooves that shined despite the dimness of the morning sun. With a horn on its head. '_A unicorn? It will do._' He deactivated his previous Room and opened another, enveloping the creature again, before severing its legs in mid-run with a stroke of his sword, sending it crashing onto the ground with a shrill whinny. He walked over to the fallen creature, and picked up a leg. At first glance, it appeared that its flesh was completely pure-white. But then he found that it was because its blood was not red, as he expected, but a bluish-silver. As interested as he was to examine the strange creature a bit more, his protesting back demanded that he stopped torturing it before it folded in on itself, so he began making his way back to the clearing, carrying his sword and all four horse legs under one arm, and the body with the other over his shoulder. When the unicorn refused to settle down thrashed around wildly, he made another flick of his hand and severed the nerves connecting its head and its body, paralyzing it from the head down. It would make further examining of the creature easier later.

Chopper had finished starting a modest-sized fire in the clearing, after gathering up some pieces of dried wood. Hermione sat huddled near the flames, trying to warm herself. The girl had grumbled to the reindeer earlier while he was trying to get a spark to light up the moss on the wood that if she had her wand, starting a fire would've been so much easier, but Law had taken it from her last night, and it was still on him when he left.

The doctor of the Strawhats was quite curious about how this world worked, as he'd seen for himself the strange powers the people of this world exhibited, firing the lights from their sticks and causing all sorts of things to happen. It was almost like a Devil Fruit's powers, but far more volatile. The girl had called their powers 'magic', and that only some people in this world have them, and that it was supposed to be a secret from those who don't have them. Apparently, the magic-less people grossly outnumber those with magic, and that they have extremely powerful destructive weapons that can easily destroy a vast amount of land if provoked. He imagined it to be something like the Marine's Buster Call.

He was asking her about the various different types of plants that have healing purposes when Law came back, carrying a very large and legless creature over his shoulder that resembled a horned horse and its four legs under his other arm. Before he could ask if it was dead or knocked out, Hermione let out a shriek and bolted to her feet.

"What have you done? That's a unicorn!"

Law carelessly dropped the animal and its legs to the ground a short distance away from the fire with a loud thump before turning to face them. "I brought back food."

Chopper could see the creature's mouth opening and closing, making soft whinnies, and its eyes were darting everywhere in obvious panic. "You didn't kill it?" From the way its head was trembling slightly, yet the rest of its body still, he surmised that the Heart captain had probably paralyzed the creature.

"No. I wanted to examine it. I've never seen a creature with silver blood before."

Hermione puffed up like an angry cat. "Unicorns are sacred magical creatures! You can't just cut one down and, and…"

Law tossed a leg to Chopper, ignoring her furious sputtering. "You can start cooking that. I'm going to disassemble the unicorn."

"No!" Hermione wrenched away the leg from Chopper, scandalized. "You can't eat a unicorn!" A pause. "Or disassemble one!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "And why not? Its meat is not poisonous, is it?"

"No, but it's as good as poison! To consume the blood of a unicorn is to ingest a curse upon yourself, a cursed half-life to the day you die!"

"Ah, then we will simply rid the meat of the blood before eating."

Hermione spluttered, unable to believe the man before her, so nonchalantly speaking about dissecting and eating a sacred magical creature. Law used the moment to toss another leg to Chopper before adjusting the position of the unicorn, his hands hovering over the body as though contemplating which body part to delve into first. The unicorn let out another weak whinny, and the sound appeared to jolt her out of her shock.

"No! Don't! Only the vilest and evil of men who have nothing to lose would consider taking the life of a unicorn!"

Law didn't turn around nor move his hands away from the unicorn. "Considering my choice of career, that sort of comes with the job description."

She frowned. "Didn't Chopper say you were a doctor?"

"That, too. I'm also a pirate. The captain, actually."

For a moment she thought she misheard. "Pirate?" She parroted, her mind supplying her with images of rowdy, violent, filthy men in tattered breeches and dirty clothing, constant drinking, plundering, and women. Then she stared at Law, who was wearing a black furry trench coat, a spotted white cap, and the general cleanliness of them, the person included. Just what kind of a world did they come from? Her eyes flicked over to Chopper. Was he a 'pirate' as well?

"Yes." Law opened a small Room and began slicing the unicorn's body into slabs of meat, ignoring the girl's protests, studying the inner workings of the creature. This time Hermione did not react as violently as she did back in the Western Tower at Hogwarts, though it still made her feel ill watching the man casually dissecting the poor beast's body as one would chopping up carrots. She could only keep on telling herself that at least the unicorn wasn't dead…yet, if what he and Chopper told her was true about what happened with the professors.

"Must you _do_ that?" She squeaked when the doctor removed what looked like half a stomach and was eyeing it intently, clutched in his right hand. He completely ignored her and was already plunging his other hand into the mass of scattered unicorn parts and rummaging around.

The scent of roasted meat wafted over from behind her, and she whirled around, mouth agape in horror, when she saw that Chopper was turning the leg of the unicorn around on a makeshift spit. "_What are you doing?_"

Chopper looked around, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? You're _roasting_ the unicorn's leg! While it's still alive!"

"That can easily be rectified…" Law suddenly spoke, hand straying over towards his sword lying nearby and looking at the only part of the unicorn not split into little pieces, the head.

"Argh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Just what is wrong with the two of you!"

"I have Luffy as my captain. He eats everything. Well, everything that's made of meat, that is." Chopper said, munching into the leg. Law just smirked.

"What- You're a reindeer! Why are you eating meat!"

"Huh? Oh don't worry, my digestive system can handle it." Chopper said cheerily, taking another bite. "It's really good! You should try some!" He offered, holding out the leg at Hermione. Law tossed over another leg without looking around. "Don't forget my share."

"That's not the pro- oh, forget it." Hermione growled at Law. "You _will not_ kill the unicorn though!" If she could find someone, maybe Hagrid, there might still be a chance for the unicorn to live. After they piece the poor creature back together.

"Considering that it will be missing at least two of its legs, and paralyzed from its head down, leaving it alive will only prolong its suffering. I believe you mentioned that the blood of a unicorn has some interesting properties? Why allow it to go to waste?" Setting down the liver, Law opened the bag Chopper previously sat in and rummaged around, taking out several empty glass phials.

"Well aren't you a doctor? Give it new legs or something!" Hermione snarled in a bout of irritation. Rationally, she knew that it probably wasn't possible, unless Law could somehow magically grow two new legs for the unicorn, still, her frustration added with the lack of sleep from the night before and her current state of hunger was wearing her rationality down quite a few notches.

Law finally turned around fully to stare at her, eyes narrowed. "If you want to save the beast so much, then you go and find me something that has legs and bring it back here. Or would you like to donate yours?" His voice was level, but with thinly veiled annoyance underlining his words. "You are hardly our only choice for a guide." It was then that Hermione noticed that Law looked terrible. The dark rings under his eyes were deeper than before, and his eyes were bloodshot. The hand not holding the phials was also twitching slightly, as though longing for his sword. And she remembered that Law had stayed up the whole night before, then somehow managing to hunt down a unicorn, a creature known for their speed and agility.

He had also defeated Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape in one strike.

And who had also killed Argus Filch.

Paling, for a moment Hermione was frozen speechless, and Law turned back to the unicorn, picking up the heart and prodding a little hole into one of the vessels, letting the silvery-blue blood drain into the phials.

And it was all she could do, to stand there and watch, as the life drained away from the unicorn slowly, its eyes closing for the final time, as the scent of roasted meat wafted about from behind her, Chopper merrily humming a tune under his breath while turning the spit.

* * *

**A/N:** …It seems that my mind can be rather nasty when it's sleep-deprived. The ending turned out a bit more…ah, nastier than I had intended. But I think it worked out well enough in the end, and I don't feel like editing it again, not when my face is about to kiss the surface of my desk with sufficient force.

I hate being sleep-deprived. The constant headache, bloodshot eyes, the inability to concentrate, that tingling around the temples that makes you wonder if you're about to have a stroke, how everyone's voices sound louder than normal…I hate those feelings. And being hurt at the same time just makes the whole thing suck even more because they take so much energy to deal with, yet you can't even get some rest because it _goddamn keeps you awake the entire night_. Hence my Nasty-Trafalgar. (who also had Dumbledore humming inside his head)

I suppose this chapter could've gone nastier though. I'd originally planned for Law to slaughter the shit out of the unicorn and then haul its bloody carcass back to Chopper and Hermione and freaking her out to the point where he _did_ end up removing her vocal cords…but ended up scrapping that. Law doesn't appear to be the type who would want to get himself all splattered with blood when he can avoid it, since it would take time to clean it off, time where he could have spent resting instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **No Trafalgar in the new chapter of One Piece, Chapter 670. I'm sad. Even though Luffy made me laugh with his antics. Hopefully I'm not going too off-canon from the One Piece-verse considering his powers…

**Mai Kusakabe: **Haha, that's what I thought of too when writing that part!

**Ace Clover: **I can't imagine canon-Trafalgar falling in love with anyone, so probably not. Besides, Hermione hates his guts right now. xD

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. =)

* * *

Soon after, Law had disappeared into the forest, leaving a very upset Hermione and a slightly worried Chopper in the clearing with what's left of the unicorn. Chopper was trying to comfort the human girl, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She was seated on the ground now, sniffing, with tears spilling out from her eyes.

Having been with Luffy and the others for so long, he had gotten used to them eating just about anything they come across. Hell, Luffy and Sanji had tried to eat _him_ back when they first met. It had rather desensitized him from the crew's eating habits over time, so eating the unicorn had felt like eating just another animal. But the girl was so distraught…

"Um…" He began, not sure how to continue, "Can you tell me more about this world? You were talking about how mandrakes can cure petrification…"

Hermione gave another loud sniff, but managed a weak smile, understanding that the reindeer was trying to take her mind off the unicorn, and began to speak.

* * *

The day was spent mostly in silence. Law's mood appeared to have lifted somewhat after eating, and after disappearing for a few hours, he returned with a dead lamb. For a few moments Hermione wondered where he could've gotten a lamb, out of all places, from the forest, but Law had explained shortly that he'd found a village on the other side. Hermione didn't speak after that and ate the roasted lamb chops cooked by Chopper silently despite her lack of an appetite while Law rested beside the body of the unicorn.

Two hours later, they began making their way towards the village through the forest, where Chopper and Law learned was called Hogsmeade, an all-magic community where the students from Hogwarts were allowed to visit every few times a month. They stopped after arriving near the edge of the forest, as Law and Chopper had no desire to be spotted by anyone from the village, wary since their encounter with Dumbledore and the others. Law demanded a description on the village, and Hermione spent the next hour droning on about the details of Hogsmeade in a monotone voice.

By the time Law was satisfied with the information on Hogsmeade, it was late afternoon. Law and Chopper ate some of the leftover unicorn from earlier that morning, while Hermione, still devoid of her appetite, wandered around listlessly near them.

They didn't move until it was near midnight. Walking to the edge of the village, Law expanded his Room again, appearing to be searching for something. Chopper had explained the gist of how Law's Room worked, so Hermione knew that there was almost nothing within the Room's radius that can escape the pirate's senses. Law then deactivated the Room and continued down the empty street, before repeating his actions of opening a Room. This continued for a while, until they stopped near a dingy old clothes shop with the paint peeling from the sign.

Law stopped in front of the door, eying it, before suddenly disappearing, leaving a large bundle of clothes in his place. He reappeared ten minutes later, the clothes vanishing this time. "This place appears suitable," He said. "We will use the basement as a temporary base."

The basement of the shop was dusty and filled with boxes of clothes that looked like they hadn't been touched in over a decade. Law had moved them all from the outside to the basement directly, using a few broken crates to switch places with. The owner, Law said, was a frail old wizard that lived in seclusion, if all the dust everywhere was of any indication. It was much more cozier than the Forbidden Forest, and there were many clothes to use as a mattress and blankets.

Exhausted, Hermione didn't even protest about the breaking-and-entering, but promptly fell asleep after stacking some clothes into a makeshift bed and draping a thick robe over herself.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke first. The place was completely silent, aside from the soft snores of Chopper. She wrapped the robe around herself as she sat up, feeling chilly, and looked over to where the other two were sleeping. Chopper was lying inside a barrel that he had lined with clothes, sprawled on his stomach. Law was seated against a large crate on the floor, his shoulder leaning against another crate, hands crossed over his chest with his hat lowered, the bill covering his eyes. And it was the angle of his head tilted to the side against the crate that Hermione noticed something on the man's neck.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she crept closer to Law, careful to be as silent as possible, and peeked over his coat collar. She barely managed to stifle her gasp, the small hitch of breath caught in her throat as she found herself staring at a mass of scratches, crisscrossing over one another in angry red, and an unhealthy shade of deep purple bruises stretching from the side of his neck all the way down inside the collar, possibly his entire back. The edges of the bruises were tinged a sickly yellow, showing that they were around a couple of days old.

How had Law gotten them? She didn't recall the man ever hitting anything with his back, aside from when Snape's spell had caused everyone to fly backwards and her landing on top of him…but the force should not have been hard enough to cause such a large amount of bruises, nor did they explain the scratches. Maybe from the day before, while he was hunting for food?

"If you're done gawking at me, I suggest you go upstairs to the washroom. The owner of the shop is away at the moment, so right now would be a good time to take care of whatever needs you may have."

Hermione squeaked and jerked her head back abruptly, almost falling over onto her back, when Law suddenly spoke, having not given any indication at all that he was awake. Feeling the blood rise to her cheeks, she quickly got up and almost ran up the stairs in her haste to escape.

It was almost twenty minutes later, as she was drying herself with a towel after a shower, that it suddenly occurred to her that now was an ideal moment to escape. She hadn't received her apparition license yet, but given the circumstances, surely the officials would understand, right? She was escaping from a murderer and possible madman, after all. But her wand was still hidden away somewhere on Law's person…

She bit her lip, torn. On one hand, she really wanted to get away from the creepy man and see her friends (yes, she told herself, Ronald Weasley was still her friend even if she wanted to throttle him and Lavender Brown senseless) back at Hogwarts again. On the other hand, she really didn't want to leave her wand behind, and she was very curious about this world that they came from, where people received some sort of specific magic power by eating fruits and where the majority of the planet was covered in water. The two also hadn't harmed her physically in any way, as Law had promised, though she can't exactly say the same for her mental health, so there wasn't any _immediate_ reason to leave…

Still, she thought as she glanced at the rows of bottles lining the bathroom, no matter her decision, she wasn't about to let Law have it his way so easily.

Ten minutes later, she was back in the basement.

* * *

"Won't the owner of the shop be back soon? It's been almost an hour. Won't he need to open up the shop?" Chopper asked as he and Law ate breakfast, the last of the leftover unicorn meat, which was starting to taste a little stale. He had woke up soon after Hermione had ran out, and felt well-rested after waking up, so the time must be around mid-morning by now.

"From the amount of dust accumulated in the building, I doubt the owner had been opening the shop in a while. And there is no need to worry of his return."

Something about the tone of Law's voice raised Chopper's suspicion. "…You killed the owner, didn't you?"

"…"

"Trafalgar! You really need to stop killing people for your own convenience! What had he ever done to you? People will get suspicious and catch on like this!" Chopper wailed, "And wouldn't the scent of the dead owner attract attention soon? You didn't leave him up on the second floor, did you? …Oh no! Hermione will see it and then she'll start screaming again and-"

"It has been disposed of." Law said, cutting off the reindeer in mid-ramble. "I threw it into the forest."

Chopper sighed. He'd heard the rumors, back while he was striving to make himself stronger and honing his skills in the Torino Kingdom, of Law sending a hundred pirate hearts to the Marine headquarters, and had known already how casual the Shichibukai was in regards to the lives of other living things that do not concern him and his goals, but to see it for himself still made him uncomfortable. But he trusted in Luffy's judgment, and if Luffy wanted to continue with the alliance as he had before they were sent here, then he would stick to it as well until Law showed signs of betrayal. So far, while the human appeared rather distant, he hadn't shown him any hostility.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the return of Hermione.

"Hm, I'm surprised. I thought that she would've tried to escape for sure…" Law mused, a small smile appearing on his face. It wasn't a benevolent smile by a long shot, however. As though knowing what he was thinking, Hermione threw him a dirty look.

Law went next, with Chopper keeping Hermione company while she ate. Chopper was just telling Hermione about some of the adventures he and the other Strawhats had been through when a loud _THUD_ followed immediately by a _CRASH_ came from upstairs.

"What was that?" Chopper said in alarm.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Hermione said, her voice suddenly a little shaky. The reindeer turned towards her, to see her shoulders trembling, hands clasped over her mouth as she fought against a large grin making its way onto her face.

"…What did you do?"

"It wasn't anything _intentional_, I assure you. I just found this really expensive bottle of Romanda's Amazing Wrinkle Remover, you know, to smooth out wrinkles on the skin, and thought I'd try it out…I _may_ have accidentally spilt some onto the floor, and I did rinse the area with water afterward…but I _may _have missed a few spots. The cream is transparent, you see." The grin had broken out, and Hermione was now trying to stifle her snickers, with little success. "I forgot to remind him that wrinkle removers, when mixed with body wash, makes a _very_ slippery surface."

Chopper stared at the human, his mind helpfully supplying him with a mental image of a naked Law, sprawled face-down on the floor and covered in soap suds. He snorted, then guffawed, clutching his stomach as he toppled from his perch on a crate and onto a pile of clothes on the ground.

"You know he'll probably get you back for that," Chopper managed to say, after a good minute of uncontrollable laughter.

"Well," Hermione said primly, "He can hardly blame a lady for wishing to keep her skin smooth and flawless. It's his own fault for not being more careful as to where he is standing."

It was half an hour later before Law came back into the basement, a heavy scowl on his face. He wasn't wearing his coat, which was draped over his right arm, but was wearing a black sleeved yellow hoodie that had a smiley face on it, similar to the ones on his coat. The sleeve of the left arm was rolled up, and reason was apparent, as he was pressing a towel against it, the fabric stained red with blood.

"What happened to you?" Chopper said in alarm, grabbing his backpack and almost tackling the man down had he not twisted aside at the last moment.

Hermione was also alarmed. She had set up the 'trap' upstairs earlier to get back at Law for what happened back in the forest, and hopefully bruise his ego a little, but not anything like gashing half his arm open. She didn't recall seeing anything sharp inside the washroom aside from a small straight razor beside a bottle of aftershave, yet the amount of blood seeping out from under the towel despite the pressure applied to the arm indicated a deep laceration.

"The sink shattered." Was all Law said before he sat down on a crate, a storm cloud practically visible above his head. Chopper ran back over and leapt onto the crate next to him, opening his bag and pulling out several different pouches, extracting some thread, a needle, and a stack of gauzes. Law completely ignored the reindeer fussing over the cut on his arm aside from removing the towel to allow him access, and was instead staring unnervingly at Hermione, whose eyes were glued to the wound, her face ashen. She didn't even notice that for once Law wasn't wearing his hat, which was held loosely in his right hand. Five minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"Miss Granger-"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blurted, her hands twisting in her lap. "I shouldn't have used Romanda's Amazing Wrinkle Remover and I should've told you that I spilt some on the floor and that when it comes in contact with body wash it turns into a slippery mass of slime that people would slip on, but I was upset at you so it didn't even cross my mind to mention it, and I didn't know that the sink would shatter and that you'd get hurt so badly because of it and that-"

"_Miss Granger._"

Her mouth snapped shut.

Law sighed, his eyes closing for a moment as he kneaded his forehead with the back of his right hand, elbow propped on his leg. "Do you really think that I will continue to honor my words of not harming you, should I find you a threat? I have shown you a decent amount of courtesy, and I have tolerated your actions thus far. I will not in the future. If you value your life I suggest you keep your antics to yourself from now on." Law's eyes flicked up as he lowered his hand, his gray-blue eyes piercing into Hermione's. "Are we clear?"

She nodded mutedly, not sure if her voice would hold.

"Good. Now, tell me about the Veil."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Might be a few days, maybe a week, or possibly more, depending on how much time I manage to get for myself in front of a computer and not being busy, as I usually work on this while at work. (and totally not being productive, yeah, I know)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** According to all the sources I've been reading online, it would seem that the One Piece world has the surname in front, and the given name behind. (Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp, etc.) So that would mean Trafalgar Law's surname would be Trafalgar and given name Law. But I prefer it the other way around…for me 'Trafalgar Law' just sounds so much more _smoother_ sounding than 'Law Trafalgar'. Same goes for Eustass Kid/Kid Eustass, Bartholomew Kuma/Kuma Bartholomew, Donquixote Doflamingo/Doflamingo Donquixote, etc. Damn all this confusion thanks to Asian names having the surnames in front. Or, Western names all having their surnames in the back. So I'm going to do a 'to heck with it' and tell myself that all East Blue people have their surnames in front and their given names behind like Asian names, while the rest of the Blues can have it the Western way with the surnames in the back instead. -facedesk-

**Random Trivia:** Originally when I first mapped out the general plot, this story was supposed to be a parody. I have no idea why it turned out to be serious more often than not. I am _not_ a good serious-story writer. -headdesk-

**Ace Clover:** The lamb was for Hermione, since she wouldn't be eating the unicorn.

* * *

The plan was to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, at night, as Hermione, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood had done in their fifth year. Hermione knew that security at the Ministry would have been increased since the fiasco last year, though she was unaware just how tight it would be. Law had been very interested in the spells that had been used in the battle, and had even went as far as giving her her wand back in order to let her demonstrate. Under close surveillance, of course. She had no doubt he would've been able to disarm and disable her within less than a second if she attempted anything, wounded or not, including apparition.

Although the main reason he was so 'trusting' was probably because he had her heart inside one of his pockets. That had took her around ten minutes before she calmed down enough to stop shrieking bloody murder at the man.

They had returned to the Forbidden Forest for the demonstration, as it would've been highly suspicious if sudden loud bangs and explosions came from an old retired shopkeeper's basement in Hogsmeade. She demonstrated the Flagrate Curse, the Levitation Charm, and several others, amid Chopper's sparkling, adoring eyes as he ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the display. She also told them about the Unforgivables, but was unable and unwilling to cast them.

"Casting them would earn me a one-way ticket straight to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. They're highly illegal!" She said, adamantly refusing to attempt the spells.

"Fine, then tell me the incantations for them, so that I will be able to recognize them should the occasion arise."

"Well, for the Imperius Curse, it's _Imperio. _The Cruciatus Curse is _Crucio, _and the Killing Curse is _Avada Kedavra._" She relented.

Law nodded and stood up from where he had been sitting, on the stump of a tree he had leveled, and drew out his sword. "Fire a Stinging hex at me."

Hermione hesitated, unsure of what the man was thinking, but in the end sent the bright flash of white light at him, figuring that if it struck…well, he'd asked for it. Law stepped back from the light and swung his sword against the light. The hex, having struck a target, flashed and disappeared, leaving no visible trace behind.

"Now use the Levitation charm."

This time, he didn't manage to block it as there was no visible signs of the spell coming at him, despite him positioning his sword in front of the general area where Hermione's wand was pointed at. He floated upwards roughly a yard before the spell faded and he dropped back down, slightly unsteady but remaining upright. He frowned and sheathed his sword. "_Room._"

"Again. Stinging hex."

Hermione got the idea that he was testing himself against possible ways of fighting against the spells. "_Aculea!_"

Law raised his left hand and flicked a finger, and the light winked out before him, only to reappear near a tree and striking it with a crackle. A leaf floated down in front of him onto the ground.

"Levitation charm."

"_Wingardium leviosa!_"

This time, it was obvious that Law was having a harder time changing the places of the spell with something else. He was gritting his teeth, hand held out in a claw-shape, and made a wrenching motion through the air. A large amount of dirt suddenly flew everywhere, causing everyone to throw up their arms in front of their face, eyes squeezed shut. When the debris settled down, Chopper was covered in dust, making gagging sounds and trying to spit the taste out of his mouth while Hermione found her clothes all soiled and smudged. Law was the only one who didn't look as wretched as the other two were, but he didn't appear much better off either. His hat had flown off somewhere, and there was a windswept look about him.

He blinked several times as though trying to clear his head. "…Alright, that could have gone better." He muttered, flicking his fingers and retrieving his hat back, which he immediately put back onto his head.

In the end, what had started out as a demonstration had become a dodging-and-countering exercise, with Hermione firing spells as fast as she could at both Chopper and Law, while the two either dodged them or, in the case of the latter, switched them away elsewhere. She tended to, subtly of course, try to send the more nastier spells towards Law, and grinned whenever one struck. She quickly noticed a pattern with the way Law handled with the spells within his Room. For spells that came in the form of jets of light, they were easily switched away with either rocks or branches or even clumps of dirt. But for the more 'general area' effect spells that had no distinct targets such as Levitation charms or Summoning Charms, Law either had to dodge them by leaping away or switching completely out of the general direction of the wand, or switch away the spell with a mass amount of substitute materials, which in the case of dirt, would cause a miniature sandstorm as the particles flew everywhere. She also noticed that once a spell struck, he couldn't throw it off by switching to another location with another object, which appeared to frustrate him.

By the end of their exercise three hours later, they were all looking the worse for the wear, covered in dirt, panting, and, in the case of Hermione and Chopper, had bits of leaves and twigs sticking out from their hair or fur. Law was looking satisfied, however. He had managed to be able to switch away the majority of the 'area' spells towards the end before they struck, even if it caused a big mess everywhere inside the Room.

"Great, it'll take forever to get all this out of my fur." Chopper said sulkily.

* * *

That night, after Chopper and Granger had both fallen asleep in their makeshift beds, Law sat upright from his position of feigning sleep. According to Granger, only those with 'magical blood' were able to see the Hogwarts castle, while everyone else would only see a pile of crumbling ruins and a warning sign. He and Chopper had both been able to see the building with no problems, so that meant that by theory, he should be able to use this same type of 'magic' in this world. The possibility that he and Chopper were only 'magic' by Devil Fruit and may not be able to use this world's magic had occurred to him, but he wouldn't know until he tried.

He felt rather silly, waving around a stick in the darkness, but he was curious. If he and Chopper were able to use the brand of magic in this world, it would be beneficial to their cause of finding a way back, as Granger had mentioned how many of the things in the Wizarding World required magic to access. Apparition would definitely be among the top things he wanted to be able to do. Not to mention the possibilities of using the power back in their world…

So far, though, he hadn't had any success. He tried again. "_Lumos._" He felt nothing happen; the stick still felt like a stick. He was sure he had copied all the motions in the air correctly the way Granger had done. The girl had mentioned how the wand chooses the person, and that casting spells usually resulted in the caster feeling a 'pull' of magic into the wand through their use. Perhaps he needed to focus more? He narrowed his gaze on the stick, willing it to glow. "_Lumos._"

The stick remained unresponding.

Feeling slightly annoyed, he tried another spell. "_Accio._" He said, pointing at some robes lying on the ground nearby. Again, nothing happened. He tried several others, and received no response from them at all. The stick remained a stick, dead to his hands.

* * *

"How exactly do you plan on entering the Ministry of Magic?" Hermione asked the next morning, nibbling on some bread. Law had gone out some time during the previous night and stole a pile of food from the various shops in Hogsmeade, leaving rocks, tree branches or dirt in their place. Hermione had insisted that he at least pay the shop owners, and had even taken out her own money bag and dumped out some coins, but as neither Law nor Chopper had any concept on the currency of the Wizarding World, the idea was eventually dropped. Inwardly, Hermione decided she'd shop more at the shops that had been stolen from in the future should she have the chance to go on future Hogsmeade trips, if only to settle her inner guilt at eating their products without paying.

"You said that there is a 'telephone booth' that leads inside the Ministry." Law said, holding a sandwich in his left hand while his right was positioned under his chin. "We'll enter through there and you can lead us to the room with the Veil. I will take care of any obstacles."

Hermione took that to mean, 'I'll slice and dismember anyone who happens to be unfortunate enough to stand in our way.'

"There is no guarantee that the Veil will take you back to your world, though. For all I know, it kills you instantly the moment you pass through it. That's what happened to Harry's godfather." She felt the need the point out, regardless of how much she may dislike the man. The bastard still had her heart somewhere inside his pockets.

"Then we will simply need a few test subjects to confirm that, won't we?" Law said, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth and appearing for all she knew completely uncaring of the possible dangers. "We will go tonight. If the Veil is not viable as a method to return us to our world, we'll figure out another way. You did mention other portals."

"Yes, but I don't know where they are located, only that there are a total of two, including the Veil, at the British Ministry of Magic." Hermione wanted to point out just how many things could go wrong with such a hastily made plan that probably wouldn't even work, but Chopper held up a hoof and was looking intently towards the stairway. "There's something upstairs." He whispered.

Almost instantly, the basement was enveloped within Law's Room. He didn't spread it to its full size, as it would become visible outside of the house, but it would allow him to sense anyone coming down the stairs. "What did you hear?" Law asked, eyes suddenly looking a lot sharper than a moment ago.

"Fabric rubbing against each other, but there is no wind inside the shop. I also smell snow." Chopper said with his front hooves cupped around his ears and sniffing, while scooting over closer to Law. "But aside from that, nothing."

"They must have Silenced their footsteps," Hermione whispered, crouching down to make herself less visible amongst the crates, wary.

"Come out, Mr. Law. We know you are inside." A voice called out from above the stairs. "We have the place surrounded. Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione almost shouted, her eyes lighting up and half-standing up, while Law and Chopper tensed.

"How did he find us here?" Chopper whispered frantically, head turning around frantically as though expecting the old man to pop up out of anywhere any moment. Beside him, a frowning Law unsheathed his sword, its blade pointed downwards at his side, but angled in a way that it can be slashed upwards diagonally in second.

"We were subtle, but we left a rather distinct trail for those who know what to look for." He said. "I should have taken his heart. Mister Chopper, be on your guard and don't get in the way."

Chopper apparently took those words to mean, 'find a safe place to hide out of reach from Law's sword', which led him to the conclusion that the safest place to be where Law's reach _wouldn't_ hit would be _on_ him. So he promptly climbed onto the man's left shoulder and clung to his neck tightly.

"…Mister Chopper, kindly refrain from asphyxiating me."

The reindeer hastily moved his hooves onto Law's coat instead.

"Miss Granger, the same goes for you. Stay behind me unless you want to be caught in the middle of my attacks."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She quickly scrambled behind Law. Dumbledore coming to save her or not, she had no desire to see bits of herself flying everywhere.

The Room flickered out briefly, before its owner immediately reopened another one, this one at its full size, enveloping the entire area within five hundred yards. He paused for a second, staring at some place to his left, before abruptly turning around and seizing Hermione by the shoulder with his left hand, his right hand still holding his sword. In a flash, their surroundings changed, and they reappeared somewhere outside, near the walls of a small hut. The Room disappeared and reopened again, and again their surroundings changed, this time somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest.

"_Stay here._"

And with that, Law flickered away, leaving behind a stack of chopped wood in his place.

* * *

**A/N:** I did a rough calculation/estimation of Trafalgar's Room size, from Chapter 660, and I'm guessing that his Room is about five hundred yards in diameter, if the distance between him and the G5 Marines is fifty yards.

**A/N: (edit)** …I am so fucking depressed right now words can't even describe the bulk of how I'm feeling right now. There is the feeling of being faintly surprised as I've never been this affected before by a manga, and from a single chapter too, at that. I take back what I said in the last chapter about being sad at the lack of Trafalgar's appearance. Right now even seeing the name and any picture and thinking about anything related to him is affecting me, in the very negative sort of way.


End file.
